blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Rainbows Soundtrack
Feel free to make edits/additions if you feel a song fitting the RP should be added to the playlist. Please add your username beside what song you have added, as, mostly out of curiosity, I'd like to know who's adding what. Asterisks mean the song is pending removal. I'm hoping to avoid letting this become a playlist of songs we just like but don't really fit Black Rainbows all too much XD; I've removed about ten songs I originally added to the list due to them not actually fitting as much as I'd thought. If anyone doesn't think a particular song fits - leave a comment below and explain why. XD What's on the track list is not set in stone. I'd like to keep the track list to 20 max, else it wouldn't seem like a "soundtrack" anymore (think movie soundtracks any CD track list, really, ohoho), and it would (in my opinion) take away meaning from the other songs - but again this is just my opinion. Should we need to remove the limit, then someone please suggest so. I've the playlist on my iTunes library. I'll get around to uploading them to some host server sometime (Mediafire, maybe?) so others may have access to them and create their own playlist for themselves if they so desire to. Sorry for the large note. Thanks for the input, everyone! Rexcalibur 08:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Track List #"Fireworks At Dawn" - Senses Fail -Listen- #"Uprising" - Muse -Listen- #"Bye Bye Beautiful" - Nightwish -Listen- #"Bite to Break Skin (The Legion of Doom Remix)" - Senses Fail -Listen #'"Black Rainbows"' - Velvet Acid Christ -Listen- #"Hell's Coming With Me" - Iris -Listen- #"Digital War" - Asphyxia -Listen- #"Blackout" - Linkin Park -Listen- #"Where Is The Edge" - Within Temptation -Listen- #"Synthetic Generation" - Deathstars -Listen #"Europa" - Globus -Listen- #"Across the Line" - Linkin Park -Listen- #"The Art of Breaking apart" - Velvet Acid Christ -Listen- #"The Mass" - Era -Listen- #"Viva Las Vegas/Wonton Song" - Metal Elvis -Listen- #for Circle III "theme" #"Rise" - Origa -Listen- #"Spiral (Paul Oakenfold Remix)" - Julien K -Listen- #open #"Szomorú Vasárnap" - Rezső Seress -Listen- Song Meanings 'Fireworks at Dawn' "So what if you did something wrong? Find someone who hasn't." Letting go of the past and moving on - a significant step in redeeming oneself for one's past mistakes (which is a major moral/theme behind Black Rainbows); you can't amend your wrongs if you can't let go of them. Rex 'Uprising' "Interchanging mind control Come, let the revolution take its toll. If you could Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that We should never be afraid to die." Overcoming all obstacles and emerging victorious against all odds. An upbeat, determined, even rebellious tempo. Rex 'Bye Bye Beautiful' "Jacob's ghost for the girl in white Blindfold for the blind Dead siblings walking the dying earth Noose around a choking heart Eternity torn apart So toll now the funeral bells" "Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become only pawns in the game? How blind can you be, don't you see? You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting." Rex 'Bite to Break Skin' "So let me take this medicine To quench my love for violent things[[Frostbite|''.]] My swan song will Be like a bullet laced in anger As the razor cuts the soft spot on your heel."'' Struggling to see the truth in faith (in oneself, religiously, etc.). Refusing to give into the pain. Pretending to be "stoic" and unaffected, but being beaten down deep inside. This remix in particular gives the song a spooky, almost vampiric atmosphere to it as well, and is thus reminiscent of the main antagonist, Julien. Rex 'Black Rainbows' The namesake for this RP. 'Hell's Coming With Me' "You make your final offering I'll be your only taker I've come to prepare the way And send you to your maker You very soon get erased I deliver; it's ordained" Quite calm and sentimental with a hint of tragedy in its poetic lyrics. Bentley 'Digital War' Good mix of melancholic piano undertones with EBM/electro sounding progressive sinister overtones. Great fluctuation in moods within the song. Bentley 'Blackout' Can't not have an LP song right? Mood starts off tense, progressing onto somewhat explosive raging vocals from Chester. Then the song gradually calms down but still seems to end with a sense of 'feeling forlorn'. Bentley 'Where Is The Edge' "Where is the edge of your darkest emotions? Why does it all survive? Where is the light of your deepest devotions? I pray that it's still alive." Refusing to give in, especially into fear. The light of one's deepest emotions and devotions remains hidden; actions are justified, however wrong they may seem. "So much more that you've got left to fight for." Rex 'Synthetic Generation' Cool badass tune I think fitting to the RP Bentley 'Europa (Instrumental)' Amongst all the emotional songs I feel we need a really badass,' epic' song that'd essentially work if one was to imagine a montage of the story. Afterall, the story is set revolving sinners from hell and their struggles against Julien; the devil himself. How could we not have an epic instrumental song? Doesn't neccessarily have to be this song but something really epic is needed somewhere in the soundtrack, imo XD And if you're not sure just how this song fits then, well, listen to it XD Pach 'Across the Line' "With every battle he's chosing With every fight he's losing His enemy's not far behind With every promise she's broken With every lie she's spoken Her enemy's not far behind" Unreleased track from Linkin Park. Classic Hybrid theory/Meotora background chords to a brooding/tense building progression. Even made it on my top 25 iTunes. Lol. Bentley 'The Art of Breaking Apart' An emotive piece which then progresses onto a sinister and condemning feel as the track moves forwards. Bentley 'The Mass' Song for the First Circle, set in the Medieval Realm. Thought this fitted that particularly well, since I looked into a little of the background of it and it was inspired by events revolving around religious persecution at that time, which seems to go with the whole experience the Trial Runners are having in this RP. Gem 'Viva Las Vegas / Wonton Song' When in Vegas on a do or die mission to redeem your soul from the devil, you need to go oldschool with the king, yknow? A metalised version of the classic Viva Las Vegas for the Second Circle story arc. When things get hectic for our heroes in the second circle, imagine this to be the song playing in the background. Slotmachines being destroyed, pokerchips and cards sent flying... ayup. Viva Las Vegas indeed. Pach 'Rise' "Save your tears for the day When our pain is far behind On your feet, come with me We are soldiers; stand or die Save your fears, take your place Save them for the judgement day Fast and free, follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall." Song reflecting the determination the Trial Runners must have in order to survive, excell and pass the Trial of Redemption. Let go of your fears, save them for the end. Fight with everything you've got. Never look back. Stand together or die alone. Pach 'Spiral' A rocking tune with a sombre undertone. The mood created by the song and the lyrics themselves, contain many similarities to the events transpiring within the adventure. It almost seems to directly speak of the struggle of the Trial Runners. There is no side you're on Only a great open divide I cannot get around And what you say you want Is never closer to the truth We're in flight Out of heaven now 'Szomorú Vasárnap' "Szomorú vasárnap száz fehér virággal Vártalak kedvesem templomi imával Álmokat kergető vasárnap délelőtt Bánatom hintaja nélküled visszajött" "Don't be afraid of my eyes; I'm blessing you even in my death." Not going into detail here, else I'd spoil a scene or two I've planned. (; Rex